Kindergarten Muppets
by Pricat
Summary: Antics and fun happen, when Tne gang are in kindergarten having fun and adventures while growing up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I felt like writing this after the news ABC gave us regarding the fate of The Muppets but this story is sort of an idea for what a Muppets show for Disney Junior could be, with the kindergarten aged versions of the Muppets which would be intresting**

 **So in this story, the gang are in kindergarten meaning fun and adventures, friendship and challenges and in this first chapter it's the first day of kindergarten for them**

 **I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

It was a big day for Kermit, Constantine and their friends as it was their first day of kindergarten and their parents were very proud because this was a big deal meaning they were becoming big kids but Constantine rolled his eyes as he and his cousin Kermit were packing their backpacks, or stuffed ones since Constantine's was a plush turtle.

"Crayons, lunch, pencil case and other stuff what about you?" Kermit asked seeing Constantine packing mischief related thimgs mamimg Kermit sigh.

"Boys, breakfast!" Kess who was Kermit's Mom called.

"Sure, like Aunt Kess makes good pancakes!" Constantine said sliding down the banister landing on his webbed feet but making sure nothing had fallen out of his backpack..

He and Kermit entered the kitchen, sitting down at Tne table seeing an older female amphibian in a shirt, shorts putting plates of pancakes in front of both tadpoles

"Thanks Mom, and Constant says thanks, I think." Kermit said seeing Constantine sigh eating but was anxious about starting kindergarten.

After breakfast, Constantine put on his hooded cloak putting his stuffed turtle backpack on his back, making Kermit sigh seeing his cousin put his hood up.

* * *

After arriving at Henson Elementary, Constantine and Kermit saw a lot of kids, human and Muppet in the playground seeing Kermit's friends from daycare there and saw some new kids with them including a fluffy blue feathered eaglet and a shoulder length blond haired girl wearing tie-dye c,othes plus a black haired boy in a shirt and brown shorts with shoes.

"Hey Kermie, what's he doing here?" Piggy asked pointing at Constantine.

"Piggy, he's here to learn just like us." Kermit said.

Constantine sighed as he was anxious because he didn't know anybody here noticing a blue skinned kid his age with horns wearing a red cardigan, making Constantine curious.

"Who is that kid, as he looks cool." he asked as Kermit sighed.

"You're not gonna pull anything, right?" Kermit replied.

"I won't, I just want to talk to him." Constantine replied but before he could, the bell rang meaning they had to go Ibside now making the little mischievous tadpole annoyed following his cousin inside.

His eyes widened as they entered the kindergarten room because it was colourful yet inviting, seeing other human and goblin kids making him curious seeing the kids playing, colouring among other things.

"Welcome little ones, as I am Ms Lainey your teacher and we're gonna have fun together." she said making the kids excited but Constantine was looking at that boy with horns, so happy they could have free play, as Kermit saw Jean and Sam in a corner with toy cars.

"Why're they not asking us, to join in?" Rowlf asked

"You know what Sam is like, he only plays with Jean because he's shy remember?" Fozzie said making Janice curious wanting to talk to both boys going over making Kermit sigh

"Hey there, Wanna play?" she asked making Jean sigh seeing Sam stare at her with his beak open, surprised.

"How does your Mommy brush your hair, it's really long!" he said making Jean giggle because it was cute seeing him follow her to the dress up area, but Constantin e was seeing that goblin boy trying to read a story.

"Hey I can read stories, as I know how to read books already but what's your name?" Constantine asked curious.

"D-Dudley, but it is my first day." Tne blue skinned boy said making him smile reading making Dudley impressed but enjoying the story, unaware the teacher was listening impressed hearing commotion.

"Oh no, Deadly's driving his teacher mad!" Dudley said peeking into Tne otjer class room seeing his twin brotner Deadly running aroubd and throwing paint, impressing Constantine.

"That's my twin brotjer Deadly and he's naughty, real naughty trust me." Dudley said as Kermit sawDudley run off upset seeing Constantine frown.

"C'mon Constant, it's lunchtime." he said seeing the tadpole go find Dudley making Kermit smile letting Constantine be, guessing he had made a friend in Dudley.


	2. Befriending Dudley

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope peopke like because it is very cute.**

 **Constantine is kind of helping Dudley feel better which is very sweet if you know what I mean.**

* * *

Dudley sighed hiding in Tne fort in the kindergarten room, because his twin brother was being naughty like at the otjer schools but hungry since he'd brought his lunch bag with him hearing footsteps seeibg Constantine there surprising him.

"Are you okay, why so sad?" Constantine asked curiously

"My twin brother always gets in trouble, to the point where he gets kicked out and it's both our first day only Deadly is in first grade." Dudley explained.

"Wow but you're both our age so how come he's not in kindergarten like you?" Constantine asked drinking apple juice from his canteen flask.

"Mommy had him skipped a grade, so he would not get into mischief especially with his magic." Dudley explained making the mischievous tadpole curious.

"Hey, we can be friends if you want since you're shy like me of sorts Pkus your brother probably got extra homework or a letter to give your Mom you know?" he said seeing Dudley agree but they were eating.

"Aww, Constantine and Dudley are in our fort!" Jean said as Sam nodded coming inside after lunch making the teacher chuckle.

The rest of Tne class were getting ready for art stuff making Constantine excited and Kermit sigh, knowing his mischievous cousin would pull antics which his friends knew about.

The teacher was surprised seeing Constantine had painted on himself making some of the other kids including Dudley giggle because it was funny making Kermit sigh knowing this would have happened.

"You're supposed to paint on the paper, not yourself Constantine!" Piggy said as Constantine rolled his eyes at her makijg Dudley smile because it was funny.

"Does your brother do things like this, Dudley?" Constantine asked.

"Sort of, but you need to get clean." Dudley said to him.

Constantije smiled as it was recess but he was washing the paint off making Dudley happy high fiving him.

* * *

After school had let out, Kermit and his friends were going to the park to play for a bit but saw Constantine going home because he wanted to have fun by himself making Tnem understand thinking something was wrong.

"He was around that goblin boy Dudley a lot today, so maybe something happened." Sam said seeing Jean nod.

"Yeah, Dudley left schol with another kid that looked like him but dressed funny and his Mom." Rowlf said

"I can ask Constant when I get home, but let's just have fun." Kermit said as his friends agreed.

At his uncle and aunt's house, Constantine had just fed Hector his pet turtle a snack so right now was making himself a snack, Fibding Tne cookie jar which his aunt hid using his thief skills to find it with ease.

He had climbed up onto the highest shelf using his thief skills bringing it down gigglimg with pride but eating cookies and dunking them in his Glass of milk humming to himself telling Hector about his day seeing Kermit home.

"How the heck, did you get it?" he asked him.

"I climbed up, to get it Kermit." Constantine replied.

Kermit hoped that his parents would not freak, if they came home seeing that Constantine had found the cookie jar.


	3. Sharing a Secret

It was a hot day, but it was the beginning of Summer meaning the kindergarten class went swimming a lot which made Constantine excited because he liked swimming despite being in Russia seeing Sam frown because being an eagle, he didn't like being wet or having his feathers wet.

"C'mon Sam, it's gonna be fun plus it is volcano hot." Jean said to his best friend, making the blue feathered five year old sigh, as the teacher gave letters explaining.

Plus it was lunchtime, so the class were going to lunch but Constantine and Dudley were by themselves, as usual instead of joining the others at the

"Summer's gonna be fun, with things like swimming." Kermit said as his friends agreed.

"Hey you okay, Dudley?" Constantine asked.

"I am not a fan of swimming, Constantine." Dudley said.

"Oh, but it is fine, you know?" Constantine told him.

He saw the blue skinned and scaled boy looking at a book about dragons, which was making Dudley feel better being w dragon boy but hadn't told anybody yet, not even Constantine because he was scared that the other kids might be afraid of him.

"I have something, I wanna tell you-" Dudley said sneezing as smoke rings came out of his nostrils.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Constantine asked impressed.

"I can do that and breath fire, because I'm a dragon boy and so is Deadly." Dudley said seeing Constantine impressed but excited, making Dudley chuckle guessing it was good to share such a secret.

He just hoped that the other kids didn't know about this, because they might be mean to him if they know Dudley was a dragon boy but was seeing it was nap time as they were getting ready.

Dudley noticed that Constantine wasn't in the mood to nap which made him worry, because when they didn't nap they got grumpy. Making Kermit get it that he didn't like to nap, seeing the other kids out like lights, seeing Dudley asleep too.

"Not tired, thieves don't take naps." Constantine said yawning, lying down, making Kermit relieved.

Later after they woke up, they were having free play but Constantine and Dudley were playing by themselves making Kermit sigh because it was like Sam with Jean, so was hoping that they were okay.

Jean and Sam were curious seeing them playing, but the teacher was concerned because those two were always together, but Dudley saw Deadly flying down the halls making Dudley sigh.

"He's so busted, and in trouble with his teacher!" Dudley said to him.

"Whoa, does that mean you can fly too?" Constantine asked.

"Yes, but not in public." Dudley whispered.

Kermit wondered what they were talking about, making Dudley anxious seeing Constantine wink, lying which impressed the light blue skinned and scaled dragon boy

"Thanks, as they wouldn't get it, you know?" Dudley told him.

* * *

After school, Constantine was at his room in his aunt and uncle's house but had done his homework so was playing with Hector his pet turtle, hoping that Dudley was okay because of what Deadly did at school, impressed by what Dudley had told him at school.

"You sure, you don't want to join us for Game Night?" Kermit asked.

"Nope, I'm good here." Constantine replied making Kermit sigh.

He just wanted his cousin to be friends with him, like he was with Dudley despite the fact his parents said to keep trying, leaving him be going to join his parents downstairs.

"Constant is in his room, but doesn't want to play." Kermit told them.

They understood but knew how shy Constantine was, hearing him singing in Russian making them relieved because they cared about him.


	4. Fixing A Problem

"Is daddy mad, because you drove your teacher nuts, by using your magic?" Dudley asked Deady his twin brother as they were in their bedroom in the castle beyond the goblin city.

"No, he foubd it really hilarious, Pkus I told the other kids about being a dragon boy and they think I am awesome." Deadly replied playing with stuffed animals and Dudley, having a tea party.

"Too bad nobody sees, what a good boy you can be." Dudley said pouring milk into Deadly's tea cup.

"That's more you, than me." Deadly told him yawning as it was bedtime and both dragon boys needed their rest, since they had school in the morning.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on, why're you all freaking out?" Dudley asked as he arrived in the playground seeing Piggy hug him making him giggle which made Constantine smile.

"Constant just challenged big kids, to a basketball match at revess." Sam said, impressing Deadly.

"He's very good at it, we have nothing to worry about." Kermit to,d his friends.

The bell rang, so they were going inside to Tne kindergarten room but they were going to do a project about family, which made Constantine sigh because for him, that was a touchy subject making Kermit know seeing his friends and the other kids in class excited.

Plus Constantine's mind was on other things, like the basketball match at recess so did not have time to do some silly project when his parents ran Tne Russian frog Magia, and most of his siblings had been eaten by fishes, which was why he was living with his aunt, uncle and Kermit.

Dudley saw him reading a book about turtles, which made Constantine think of his pet turtle Hector who was in his room at home making the bad frog scowl, making Kermit worry.

"The project is making you feel home sick, and you miss your folks and Toph right?" he said seeing Constantine nod wiping tears away, stunning some of Kermit's friends wondering what was going on.

"C'mon it's recess, remember?" Scooter said as Constantine grinned.

"Time to make some big kids mad, and stop bothering us!" he said following them.

Sam being the hall monitor really wanted to tell the teacher what Constantine was doing, but Kermit had made him not to, unless Sonebody got hurt or the big kids cheated, seeing Constantine kicking big kid butt on the court, winning by the time the bell rang, annoying the fourth graders.

But Constantine tripped over one of his webbed feet, landing hard but had an Nadty cut on his nose worrying Dudley, despite Constantine saying he was fine, but Kermit could tell it hurt.

"Bad Frogs don't cry, we attack our problems and scare them away." Constantine said to himself.

Kermit saw him go with the other kids inside, but saw him reading by himself while some of his friends were playing seeing Dudley colouring, which Kermit found good.

"Is Constantine okay, after what happened at revess?" Sam asked him.

The blue feathered eagle male was dressed like a police officer which fitted him, since he wanted to be that when he grew up seeing Constantine by himself.

"We should just leave him be, for now." Kermit told him.

But Dudley knew when he and Deadly were sad, the magic of a hug always made them feel better, so maybe it might help Constantine too, hugging the mischievous tadpole which surprised Kermit and the others.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, but this always helps Deadly and me when we're upset." Dudley said, seeing Constantine relax.


	5. Getting Ready For The Holidays

"Alright Christmas is on the way, meaning snow games, treats, Santa along with lots of toys." Scooter said.

"Yep, and playing with our folks you know?" Kermit replied making Constantine roll his eyes Pkus he and Dudley were pkaying dreidel, since he celebrated Hannukah meaning eight nights of presents plus Russia had double Christmas so he hit the present jackpot.

Sam wondered what the heck Constantine and Dudley were doing, making Kermit chuckle knowing his mischievous cousin was teaching Dudley his favourite holiday game realising his friends didn't know Constantine's family celebrated Hannukah.

"Oh, he's just playing dreidel, his favourite holiday game but at least he's not causing trouble." Kermit said.

"Yep, plus it's nearly lunchtime, meaning snow fun!" Piggy said seeing the agree but Constantine was sighing because it was show and tell day tomorrow which Dudley understood, because he didn't have to do it.

At recess, they were having fun in the snow p,us Constantine was being rambunctious along with Deadlywho'd snuck into the kindergarten pkayground and Tney and Dudley were causing epic antics but high fiving.

* * *

"Aren't you gonna bring anything for show and tell?" Hector asked yawning.

"Because I don't have anything good, p,us nobody will care, if I don't do it." Constantine said.

It was after school, and Constantine was in his bedroom that was a bit messy or in his case, organised chaos but knew that turtles hibernated during Winter so wondered why Hector was trying to stay awake when he had to sleep?

"Because I worry about you, and you get lonely when I hibernate but I am tired, Pkus you need an nap by the sound of it." Hector said seeing him nod yawning lying on his bed already asleep.

Later after dinner, Constantine woke up seeing Hector hibernating, knowing he'd wake up in th"e spring, like Toph had explained that to him so saw Kermit relieved he was awake, seeing Hector was hibernating making him guess that his cousin might get lonely because he liked talking to Hector.

You gonna be okay, with Hector hibernating?" he asked seeing Constantine nod, but unsure plus didn't want to show or tell anything but was playing with cars."He

The next day at kindergarten, Dudley saw Constantine by himself guessing he didn't want the other kids to know that he hadn't brought anything for show and tell which was fine, finding him reading books about turtles unaware it made Constantine think of Hector.

"He's my pet, Dudley but he went into hibernation." Constantine told the dragon boy.

"I see, but it'll be okay." Constantine told softly.


	6. Talking to Turtles

It was now Spring, meaning Easter was coming up but Constantine was happy, now that Hector had awoken from hibernation so had been catching up about what had happened when he'd been hibernating, chuckling at his master's description of something funny that had happened during Christmas, unaware that Kermit coukd hear them when he had went to the bathroom.

"Wow, he's talking to Hevtor, and Hector is talking back, but it makes sense." he said.

Constantine had heard him, wondering what the heck his cousin was doing up so late, but convinced him, tnat he was half asleep seeing Kermit leave him and Hectorvalone, closing his bedroom door.

"Sorry about that, Constant, but why didn't you tell him, about what we do?" Hector adked.

"Because he woukdn't get it, or think I'm weird but we're friends, you and me." Cobstantine said yawning, which made Hevtor get it, as his madter was still a little kid despite being a thief in training.

"Yeah, I guess I should get some rest, you know?" Constantine said, climbing into bed but out like a light.

The next say, the otjer kids were surprised seeing Constantine there late, but grumpy and just wanting to be by himself, making Kermit and his friends gulp, knowing the little bad frog was volatile on temper.

"Just leave him be, until he is in a better mood." Dudley heard the teacher say, making the dragon boy sigh because he and Constantine were friends, and the only one who knew about Hector talking.

He saw Constantine reading stories about turtles, guessing what might have made Constantine grumpy, because he coukdn't bring Hector to school with him plus had heard Kermit talking about something like that leaving him be.

Before recess, Constantine wad already sleeping making Dudley get it, along with the teacher, because Constantine's ain't who was Kermot's mom had explained to her, when she'd dropped him off this morning.

* * *

After waking up, Constantine was having his snack, but drinking water from his flask since he had gotten a package from his parents in Russia who were thieves and his sister Toph, who was a thief in training, like him which made him happy, but Aunt Kess had taken it before he could open it, which had made him mad at his aunt because he was meant to be a thief seeing Dudley get it after Constantine explained.

"I get it, as you're homesick, which is normal for any kid, who's far from home but does your family live in a house?" the dragon boy asked, seeing the little bad frog nod.

"Yes, we live in a mansion, and that's not a lie, trust me, but my parents felt it would be good, to be like an normal kid for a few years so sent me to my aunt and uncle, who don't get me or my family." Cobstantine explained.

"Do your parents know about Hector, or that he and you talk?" Dudley asked curious, making Cobstantine grin.

"He must be in a good mood"Yes they know about Hector, but not the talking thing, and spasibo for being my friend." Constantine said.

"You're welcome, as we kind of help each other, in this place they call school." Dudley said making Constantine giggle, surprising the other kids.

"He must be in a good mood, after an bap." Kermit said.


End file.
